Nii-san, thank you
by littlespindabear
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please enjoy: Aoba loves his twin brother Sei. A made up ending where Sei gets to stay. No yaoi. One shot. Has slight humor.


As Aoba went to go downstairs he passed by Sei's room which was so clean you would think that room was invisible to the people living inside the house. Aoba went and knocked on the door, just in case. "_Nii-san_?" said Aoba in a quiet tone, who knows, maybe Sei was still asleep.

"_Mhmm_?" the murmuring Sei was still in his bed.

"_Come on Sei, wake up sleepy head!_"

"_Just a few more minutes?" _

"_Nope"_

"_Okay."_

Sei opens his eyes,_ wow his eyes look beautiful_, Aoba thought to himself. When Sei's eyes are open just after he wakes up they are not energized enough to do scrap.

"_Aoba, is something wrong?"_

"_Eh? No."_

"_Then why are you staring at me like that?"_

"_Am I?" _Aoba quickly looks away to avoid accidently initiating Sei's scrap.

"_Yes."_

"_Sorry, I was just looking at your eyes."_

"_W-why?" _ Sei begins to slowly blush.

"_I just thought they were beautiful."_

"_And I think your hair is beautiful."_

"_Nii-san~"_

"_Fufu."_

"_Hey! Get down here! Breakfast is ready!" Tae-san, their grandmother suddenly shouts._

"_Okay!" the twins say in unison._

"_Come on Sei, let's not keep granny waiting on us."_

"_You can go on ahead, you're already dressed."_

"_I would rather wait on you."_

"_No, don't leave granny to eat alone."_

"_As you wish Sei."_

Aoba goes out of Sei's room and quietly shuts the door. He then goes down the stairs and sees his granny sitting by the table, food is spread out on the table. Aoba goes to meet her by the table. Tae-san was already eating.

"_Ohayo gozai-masu" _

"_Ohayo"_

Aoba sits down on by the table, opposite of Tae-san and starts eating.

"ittitakimasu"

Noms later.

"_Granny, this is the best!"_

"_Is that so? By the way, where's Sei?"_

Just after Tae-san says that, Sei comes down in a hurry.

"_Ohayo gozai-masu, baa-chan.ˮ_

"_You took a long time, Sei."_

"_I woke up like ten minutes ago granny, cut me some slack."_

"_Then wake up earlier!"_

"_Oh yeah….Aoba?"_

"_Yes, Nii-san?"_

"_Don't you have to go to work today?"_

"_What? OH right yes I do!"_

"_Well get a move on!_

"_Good-bye granny! Good-bye Nii-san!"_ Aoba runs out of the house in the speed of light.

As Aoba tries to not bump into anyone while running to work, Ren, Aoba's all-mate with the looks of a dark blue Japanese spitz, pops his head out of Aoba's bag.

"_Aoba, the normal route is closed due to a car accident last night."_

Ren's voice pierced through Aoba's mind, bringing him back to reality for he was just thinking about getting to work on time.

"_So where should I go, Ren?"_

"_From here turn to the left to the second street you pass by."_

"_Okay, thank you Ren."_

"_The pleasure is mine."_

When Aoba gets to his workplace, Junk Shop Mediocrity/Heibon, his boss, Haga-san, smiles at him.

"_Ohayo gozai-masu, Aoba-kun."_

"_Ohayo gozai-masu."_

Aoba then begins his normal work day, punctuated with the three brats (in Aoba's case) coming in and wreaking the place up while chasing around the cleaning allmate, Bonjin-kun. Noiz visited the junk shop later on, scaring away the kids because they thought Noiz was a "sexual harassment piercings guy" after that Aoba finishes work with delivering a package to his friend, Mizuki's tattoo parlour, Black needle. There he met up with Koujaku and talked about stuff. Aoba then had to go back to his house to have dinner with Tae-san and Sei. He barely made it in time and was shouted at by Tae-san to lock the door properly when going out to work, even if he is running late.

"_I am sorry, granny!"_

"_Sorry not enough for how many times this has happened!"_

"_Hasn't it been only seven times?"_ Sei calmly breaks the tension between Aoba and Tae-san.

"_Yes but still! You and Aoba are twenty-three, soon twenty-four years of age and one of you is still a stupid delinquent!"_

"_Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I will remember next time!"_

_I really don't want her to faint because of all the blood that will rush to her head._

After all of that shouting, Tae-san finally calmed down. Then the family sat down and ate dinner together. After, Aoba and Sei excuse themselves and went up to their rooms. After some time, Aoba went into Sei's room.

"_Hmmm? Aoba what is it?"_

Sei looked up, Aoba was tearing up.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry, it's just… we never got to spend time together, even after you came back, I still was away from the house for most of the day." *Sniff*_

"_Aww, Aoba come here."_

Aoba nodded and lied down with Sei on the floor. Sei hugged Aoba's head to his chest. Both of them started to fall asleep.

_Thank you, Nii-san._

_I'm glad we can spend our time like this._


End file.
